


The Sixth Time is the Charm\第六次一定好运 原作：nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第五次史蒂夫希望托尼操他（并且失败了）时，他开始有点在意了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Time is the Charm\第六次一定好运 原作：nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sixth Time is the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429573) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Many thanks to dear nightwalker for letting me translate and share her marvelous work.
> 
> ［原作注］警告：他们有爆粗口，还有荒唐的性爱幻想，史蒂夫还一度用蠢蠢的昵称喊了托尼，不过别担心，托尼喘匀气之后就嘲笑回来了。文中还包含不计其数的情感倾诉，彼此之间的热烈回应，因为这就是我的风格啊。关系已建立／有点蠢甜／某种意义上的第一次。下流话。显然这些也是我的风格不是吗。

第五次史蒂夫想让托尼操他—然后失败了—这时他开始有点当回事儿了。  
  
他很可能反应过度了。毕竟托尼也没踢他出局还是怎样。事实上，史蒂夫心里有数，他和托尼在一起这四个月来做爱的次数比他余下人生里的总和还要多。这基本反映了史蒂夫遇到托尼前的人生，但更是能说明托尼这个人是怎样的。这个男人简直令人无法抗拒。在他身边史蒂夫向来无法管好自己的手，而托尼……老天啊他真是性感。与史蒂夫共度的任何一刻他都全神贯注得令人晕眩。史蒂夫感觉自己像是同时拥有了两个人，执掌大半世界而又为大义去守卫它，与此同时一刻不停地发明令人惊艳的新式物品，这样的人专注于他这个念头何止是一点点令人性奋。当托尼的视线聚焦于史蒂夫身上，当托尼给予史蒂夫他全身心的注意力，此等殊遇很少有人有事得享，就算是不时来临的世界末日也不曾有之……这样的话，就难怪史蒂夫乐于随时随地尝试让托尼因他而挂上那副表情。  
  
但那所有一切只让托尼在这方面拒绝他的坚决劲儿更为明显。  
  
第一次的时候史蒂夫暗自心想那不算。他们彼此还有待进一步探索，史蒂夫在和男人共度一晚上面又是绝对的新手。他当时称不上是邀请托尼拥有他，只是暗自决定托尼问起的话他是愿意的。而托尼并没有这样问，史蒂夫还算是庆幸了一小会儿。所以那一次基本不算；托尼天才绝伦，但他可不会读心。  
  
他第二回算是有提议，但当时他紧张又踌躇，完全有可能托尼基本没明白他提了什么—或者给他留了颜面，假装没听懂。第三次史蒂夫的问话被正正打断，而数小时后他们得以回家上床，托尼仅仅抬起一条腿环过史蒂夫腰间，将他拉近，托尼刚刚几乎经历了死亡，史蒂夫觉得尝试新姿势也不是那么重要了，他所想要的就只有怀抱间的托尼，安全地在他身侧。  
  
他问第四次的时候，托尼反而央求史蒂夫操他，喘着气胡乱动作，从喉底发出急切需索的低吟，在史蒂夫皮肤上张唇印下潮湿的亲吻，在这样的情况下，史蒂夫愿意满足托尼的所有要求。  
  
第五次史蒂夫觉得他该有些在意了。  
  
当下史蒂夫正俯身在托尼上方，双手抓着他髋部。托尼在他身下伸展开来，皮肤潮红，因汗水而滑腻，瞳色因情欲而暗沉。他胸膛起伏喘息空气，史蒂夫想要贴上去感受那震动，感受托尼的每一下呼吸，感受斥力装置冷凉金属之下他的心脏搏动。他强迫自己移开视线，然后在转回时将表情尽可能地向严肃靠拢。“这会是个问题吗？”他问。  
  
托尼蓦然睁眼的样子几乎有点好笑。“什么？不。问题？你要—”他挪动胯部，试图用自己贴靠史蒂夫，但后者用膝盖将他压回了原处，这样托尼就没办法挣脱，也没法挪开身子。“史蒂夫？”托尼的眼神清明了些，也犀利了些，些许情潮褪去，他更加专注于身上的人。“是—出什么问题了吗？”  
  
 _是我做错了什么吗。_ 未出口的前一句话在史蒂夫脑中清晰明朗，他暗想这是否就能够说明托尼为什么很把他的反应当一回事。“我不知道，”当沉默过分蔓延，史蒂夫最终还是开口。“我要问你个问题，无论你的答案是什么，我都接受。但必须得是实话。”  
  
托尼尖锐地吸进一口气，史蒂夫能看到他一瞬间正经起来的神情。“我不会对你说谎。”  
  
“不，”史蒂夫同意道，然后加上一句，语气温柔，因为他并不生气，“但如果你认为避开事实我会开心，你就会这么干。”  
  
托尼唇角扭曲的样子算不上是个微笑，但他眼里不情愿的认同也减淡了那种不快感。“确实。你想知道什么？”  
  
“为什么你不想—”他尽最大努力吞下了 _操_ 这个字眼，换了个措辞，“对我做爱？”  
  
他能感到托尼在他身下紧绷起来，能够看见他已预料的对方眼里那抹痛楚，他嘴唇抿成一直线的样子。“我还觉得我们已经做了好几个月的爱呢。很抱歉我多想了。”  
  
“别，”史蒂夫说。他想俯身亲吻托尼，直到他眼里那僵硬不快的神色消融，直到他的手在床单上攥紧是因为全然不同的原因。“我爱你。我爱我们共同经历的所有一切。但我想知道为什么你不想－不想进入我身体，”他说。“为什么你不想操我。”他看着托尼肩膀的僵硬线条放松下去，眼睛闭起。“如果是我做了什么让你不想要那样，你可以说出来。如果只是—”他试图给 _如果你只是不想那样要我_ 找一种委婉的说法，听上去不那么想自哀自怜或是汲取赞美，这时托尼在他身下重又绷紧。他停下准备出口的话语，低头看见托尼瞪着他，眉头痛苦地拧起，眼睛睁大，神情深黯而懊悔。  
  
“不是—我只是—”托尼焦躁地低咒一声，一手揉过眼睛。“你怎么会认为我不想要你？你有一点点知道我有 _多_ 想要你吗？”  
  
“我之前也问过，”史蒂夫指出。“而你次次都拒绝我。”他想过无数种解释，从托尼就是不喜欢在上又尴尬得无法说出口（但这个想法几乎瞬间被史蒂夫丢弃了，因为他们在说的可是托尼•斯塔克啊，那个在床笫之间几乎从未羞于把想望宣之于口的人，有时那声音因激情而接近于无又粗嘎低哑，史蒂夫简直听着那嗓音就能够高潮），到托尼觉得史蒂夫的缺乏经验会让两人都不尽兴的可能性。但史蒂夫基本已完全不是他们初夜那个脸红的新手了，更不必说四个月后的今天，史蒂夫已数不清他们有过性爱的地点。做过爱。 _操过。_ “如果你只是不情愿，那没关系，”虽然他百分之百确定原因不是那回事。“但我需要知道是怎么回事。如果你只是不想那样子来，那没问题，”他这么说，因为他百分百确定完全不是这回事。“但我得知道是怎么回事。我不想当那种只知索取不求回报的人，”话语出口也许倾注了太多热切，有点过于诚挚，因为托尼发出一声近似呻吟的声音，将掌根压上眼睛。“我不想成为那种爱人，”他继续，“而这样对你的人不值得拥有你。”  
  
“你怎么敢，”托尼咬着牙迸出声音，松开手臂瞪着史蒂夫。“你怎么敢这么想—你不—我 _值得_ 什么？”他不可置信地问。“不许你这么想你自己。”  
  
“那就告诉我，”史蒂夫用上了最为诱哄的语气。“因为我开始有点在意你在这件事上的拒绝了。”  
  
托尼抬起一边手掌捧住史蒂夫脸颊，环过他后颈，将他拉近。史蒂夫顺从地俯下身，整个人罩住托尼，与他胸膛相贴，感觉到托尼的呼吸拂在他脸颊上，斥力装置抵着他胸骨。“我从来无意拒绝你，”托尼说。他的手指轻轻抚摩史蒂夫后颈敏感的皮肤，拢住他后脑，将他拉进一个吻。“我很抱歉。我只是希望确保你能够得到乐趣。我不想你和我在一起时不舒服。”  
  
史蒂夫在又一个吻中叹气，齿列短暂地厮磨托尼的下唇。“我来猜下，”他说。“我是个顶天立地的大男人，生长于同性恋作呕又违法的黑暗时代，那时只有娘娘腔才张开大腿。然后你就担心什么？我要是在下面，会遭遇自我认同危机还是怎么着？”  
  
托尼脸上的神情比他即将出口的话语更能说明问题。他将嘴唇抿成一线，然后长长地呼出一口气。“啊。差不多吧。”  
  
史蒂夫庆幸自己爱托尼爱到不可思议的地步，因为碰到像这样的时候，这是阻止他扼死这个男人的唯一原因。“你不是真心那么想的，对吧？”因为随之而来的逻辑就是他会那样看待 _托尼_ ，而如果托尼任史蒂夫同他做爱，与此同时觉得史蒂夫自始至终都瞧他不起，在心底嘲笑他，这个想法能要他的命。  
  
“我没有。至少没那么极端。”托尼将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫喉咙，使力吮上颚下肌肤，重到有些刺痛，能够留下几个小时才会消退的痕迹。托尼心里有事的时候就会这样，但史蒂夫相当确定托尼自己还没发现。“我没觉得你会那样看我，”他软声说，驱散了史蒂夫之前那些仿佛读心般的疑虑。“或者那样看任何人，就这件事而言。但有时遭到挑战的是我们的看法或是自身，克服的过程就要困难得多。”  
  
然后史蒂夫是那种大男人，代表国家形象，有时就把男子气概看得相当严重。“我想要这个，”他说。  
  
“如果你觉得自己需要—需要保持公平还是怎么的，”托尼说，“那没必要。如果你对什么不太舒服，我们就不这么干。我不希望你是要做什么崇高牺牲还是怎么样的。”  
  
史蒂夫窃笑。“现在我脑内的场景是你将我放在哪里的祭坛之上。谢了，这正是我现下需要的脑内画面。”  
  
托尼笑起来，短促的气息拂进他耳际，却无碍其中的诚挚之意。“我可以照这个思路来，”他说。“你是光伟的勇士，多年来以身之力守护人民，而今有力甚于你的恶魔要前来摧毁这一切。因此你愿捐身于神，以求换得守卫家园的力量。你期待对方取走你的生命，或是你的眼瞳，你的指掌，甚至是你的灵魂。但回应了你乞求的神衹已然注视你多年，逐渐对你渴望切切。”托尼双手攥住他髋部，史蒂夫将双臂交错在托尼肩下，令他们紧紧相贴，然后用自己的胯部顶着托尼回应的热度研磨。“他对你的身体和心灵都渴求万分，在此之前他从不知道自己有幸能获其中之一。因此当你在祭坛前献出自己，他在你身前出现，提供予你所希求的一切—摧毁敌人的武器，使人民富足康健的机械。”他听上去近乎屏息，因沉浸在所述说的故事中而声音紧绷。  
  
史蒂夫舐去顺他喉咙蜿蜒而下的一颗汗珠，低头将牙齿陷进托尼肩膀，用力吮吸，直到确定齿下托尼肤上将形成一块对应的印记，比他自己身上的要留得久。“那神衹对我做了什么？”他将字句吐进托尼耳中，而托尼回应的颤抖几乎使他丢盔弃甲。他咬紧齿列，贴着托尼挺动，身下的人弓起身子迎合，随着他的每一下动作释出颤抖的呼吸。“你对我做了什么，托尼？”  
  
托尼无助的喘息在他颊畔。“你—你接受了神的给予。你问他需要什么回报而—而他所求的仅仅是你，所以他将你安置在那祭坛之上，令祭司将你剥至赤裸—”  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，无法将那画面从眼前驱除。“祭司们在盯着看吗？”  
  
“噢老天。不。那神令他们退下。他不愿分享你，那种程度也不能容忍。”托尼的手指以足以造成疼痛的力道嵌进他髋部，令史蒂夫更重地撞向他，催促他再快一点。“你是他的，他为你不惜双手染血。”  
  
“而现在你拥有我了。”  
  
托尼发出的声音更近啜泣，如同溺水之人攫取空气。“ _史蒂夫_ ，拜托，再用力点。”  
  
他刻意放缓速度，用体重将托尼锢在身下。“你要对我做什么，托尼？”  
  
托尼的眼睛蓝得熠熠，他开口时眼神锁定在史蒂夫脸上。“我—神为你做准备，扩张你以接纳他，而你太紧，这花了一些时候。他能感到你并不怕他，虽然这并不在你意料之中，而这令他—这令他喜悦之情更甚。然后他跪在你腿间进入了你，缓缓挺进，一寸寸没入你完美、顺从的躯体，而你在他身下是如此甜美，好似你一直渴求着他而从不自 _知_ —”  
  
史蒂夫猛地将唇压上托尼的，力道比他本意要大，急切而渴求。自制力离开了他，他将阴茎贴着托尼的磨蹭，一次又一次。史蒂夫想要触碰他，在他最终释放时将他握在手心，但这样一来他就要在两人之间留出间隙，就要和托尼离上几英寸的距离，而就算这样也不—完全没门。  
  
“来吧，”他贴着托尼的唇开口。“来吧，你可以的。让我拥有这个。”  
  
托尼在他身下颤抖，浓稠热烫的液体喷涌在两人之间，史蒂夫吞下了他发出的声音。  
  
史蒂夫没有停下。他将脸埋在托尼喉间，贴着汗湿滑腻的皮肤挺动胯部，然后在托尼的手揉蹭他背部时射了出来。  
  
“当一切结束，”托尼在史蒂夫耳边悄声继续，依然气喘却肃然庄严。房间里的声响只有史蒂夫的喘息和托尼轻柔的话语，伴着两人一同动作的身躯之间的湿润拍打声。“当神进入了你，用自己填满了你，直到再无一丝缝隙，他在你身侧躺下，将自己的身体回馈于你，将你的热硬纳入他体内，直至他忘记了一切，唯独记得他爱着你。”  
  
他内里有什么啪地崩断，他将自己尽可能紧地贴向托尼。然后视野里一片火与光的交织，他坠落时托尼的声音与他的重叠。  
  
****  
  
托尼的被单是暗浓的深红色，贴着皮肤的触感令人心醉的柔软。史蒂夫确信这些价值不菲，偶尔会因弄脏它们而感觉罪恶。现下这会儿不是那种情况。  
  
在他喜好里，能胜过托尼在这被单上伸展开来的模样就只有餍足或者睡意浓浓的托尼，眼帘半阖，带着懒洋洋的微笑看着他。  
  
“别以为，”在感觉自己能够一口气说完整个句子之后，史蒂夫终于开口，“我没注意到你在那小故事里将自己比作我们性爱中的神。”  
  
托尼对他微笑，他的嘴唇因为史蒂夫的亲吻而肿胀，喉间有暗红色吻痕；任谁看见他都会知道他刚跟史蒂夫干了什么。这年头让史蒂夫腹中拧绞。他不是有独占欲的类型，但有时他希望全世界都知晓这个天才、慷慨、英俊的男人只属于他。“你知道接下来发生了什么吗？”  
  
史蒂夫将唇印上托尼脖颈上的痕迹。“告诉我。”  
  
“神化身为人，因对你的爱而生为了凡人。”托尼将手指插入史蒂夫后颈的发尾。“但他教会了你如何制造之前承诺的武器，怎样造出他用以交换得到你的机械。而后他在你身侧一同与敌战斗，保护你的人民。他们的人民。”  
  
“他们赢了吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“他们赢了，”托尼保证。“他们赢了，脚下的土地赢来了前所未有的安定繁荣，延续数代之久。而当战役胜利告终，你给了那神灵休憩之所，在你身侧方圆。他便在你生命的余下时光中陪伴于你，同你偕老。当你心跳停止之时，他也一样。”  
  
史蒂夫发出伤感的声音，托尼倾近亲吻他。“我还是更喜欢他们美妙地做爱那一段。”  
  
托尼大笑。“嗯，这我无法反驳。那也是我最爱的部分。”  
  
“我还注意到，”史蒂夫小心措辞，“你仍然没有—”他能够感到热潮涌上双颊，直下喉咙，但他并不是太关心这些，在现在托尼精液在他小腹上仍然潮湿的情况下，“在我身体里。”  
  
托尼伸展自己，将手臂环过史蒂夫腰际，然后将他拉近，直到他们从额头到大腿都紧密相贴，腿部在被汗液沾湿的床单上紧密交缠。他温柔地亲吻史蒂夫，唇舌不急不缓地抵着史蒂夫的，仅是长久地品尝他，等待两人调匀呼吸。  
  
“我想要你，”皮肤上的汗水开始变凉时，托尼开口。“我从来都想要你。无论你跪着，还是我躺着。无论在我身前，还是身后。无论手掌还是老二还是唇舌。我会去做一切你希望我做的事，一切你乐在其中的事。你知道的，对吧？”  
  
“啊，我现在知道了，”史蒂夫说道，然后在托尼上气不接下气的笑声里再也忍不住喜爱的笑容。“一切我希望的事？”  
  
“在这类事上我鲜有局限，”托尼说。他听上去自鸣得意，嘴角牵起志得意满的弧度。“对你，我毫无保留。怎样都行。直说就好。手铐。捆绑。角色扮演。掌掴。姜茎。连串。颜射，但只能我做接受方。我不喜欢分享。”  
 _［文内注，来自跪给了铁罐kinky的译者：_  
 _Figging：用姜做JJ。_  
 _Sounding：_

__  
_Bukkake：多人颜射，所以才会有后文一说。_  
 _下文有关于大锤加入的三劈幻想警告。］_  
  
史蒂夫翻个白眼。“有些我甚至都不知道那是啥，你清楚的。然后我也不干任何包括分享在内的事情，所以那一条可以划掉了。”  
  
“哎呀，真糟。”托尼透过半阖的眼帘觑他。“那我关于托尔和你同时操我的幻想也打水漂啦。那真是相当上乘的幻想材料啊，史蒂夫。”  
  
随之而来的画面简直自动自发，托尼以四肢趴伏，嘴唇鲜红肿胀，因唾液而湿亮，紧紧地箍在史蒂夫阴茎上，托尔跪在他身后，每一下粗暴的挺动都令史蒂夫更深入托尼的喉咙。又或者托尼跪着，托尔从后面挺进他，史蒂夫已经深埋在他体内，在占有的灼烧感之中亲吻他。  
  
他几乎无法遏制自己胯部贴着托尼的那条件反射般的挺动，但那念头同时也令他想将五指收紧成拳。他舔湿嘴唇，一手握住托尼后颈。“没有分享。”  
  
“就想想嘛，”托尼说道。他的手从史蒂夫腰间滑开，指尖沿史蒂夫背脊上下划出轻巧、抖颤的线条。“他看见你裸体估计就让我不能接受了。”他再次亲吻史蒂夫，指尖掠过史蒂夫臀上皮肤，指腹轻柔地抚进臀隙，轻轻按压其中的入口。  
  
史蒂夫的呼吸开始不匀，他朝后顶上那些手指。它们没有继续推进，仅是揉弄那处的皮肤，而就算他想，也无法咽下那些自喉底发出的渴求呜咽。  
  
“如果我们要这么做，”托尼亲吻他的嘴唇，“我们就要做好。我会尽可能让你感觉舒服，亲爱的，我保证，我会好好照顾你。但你感觉不好时要告诉我。我不管你是感觉男子气概受损还是想要我多用点润滑，我需要你告诉我。”  
  
“成交，”史蒂夫咬着牙回道。“你可以—托尼我们可以 _现在_ 就来吗？”  
  
托尼的笑声柔软而温暖。“好，好的可以。我想—”托尼挪动一下胯部，他又硬了起来，阴茎正顶着史蒂夫腹股沟。“你有兴致来第二轮的话，我没问题。”  
  
热度冲刷过史蒂夫身体，急速而下的渴望与爱意令他脑中荡漾，肤触灼灼。“对你我永远都有兴致，”他回道，握住托尼腰部，将两人胯部紧挨的同时用力向上挺动，让托尼感受他的勃起。托尼对他糟糕的双关笑了起来，史蒂夫将笑意递进又一个吻中，当托尼挨着他颤抖时在托尼唇上微笑。“我爱你，托尼，我想要你。”  
  
“你会得到我。”托尼抽身去够他们之前没用上的润滑剂。“有什么特别的喜好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫在被单上伸展开来，看着托尼的眼神在他刻意伸开双腿，缓缓屈起双膝直到脚掌踏在床垫上时暗沉下来。他一手圈住自己的勃起，缓缓套弄，另一只手伸出对着托尼作为邀请。  
  
托尼发出一声好似被扼住般的声音。“你之前难道不是对这种事害羞得很吗？”  
  
史蒂夫咧嘴笑起来。“说谨慎更恰当些。不管怎么，说出口总是比实际做来更难。我想要这样已经很长时间了。”  
  
“老天。”托尼四肢并用地爬回史蒂夫身边，一手攥着润滑剂。“你真是—我完全不知道自己做了什么才能拥有你。我会让你感觉很好的，史蒂夫，会好好照顾你，我保证。”  
  
“你向来如此，”史蒂夫低低回应。他无法控制托尼跪在他分开的双腿间时自己那期待的颤抖。他感觉—赤裸。敞开。近乎淫荡，在他现下手里握着阴茎，小腹上有托尼精液的情况下。  
  
托尼倾身亲吻他，阴茎在史蒂夫大腿内侧划下滑腻痕迹，小腹压着史蒂夫的勃起。“你简直完美，”他说，一手抚上史蒂夫胸膛。“完美，而且是我的。看看你。我能—我能对你做多少事情。”  
  
“尽管描述，”史蒂夫说，换来托尼贴着他皮肤的一阵低沉笑声。“也不是说我等了几个月之久还是怎么的。”  
  
托尼一手抚下史蒂夫身侧，描摹史蒂夫臀上的曲线，令他颤抖。“但别有压力。”  
  
“会很好的。”史蒂夫向上贴着托尼的重量挺动。“会很好的，因为是和你一起。”  
  
“老天。”托尼的吻深而粗暴。“我会让你感觉比‘好’还要多上很多，史蒂夫，我保证。”他兀然抽离，抓住史蒂夫的手，将它们挪开身体，压进被单。“这是我的活儿，”他说。他俯身在史蒂夫小腹印下一吻，舔舐他腹部溅洒的、属于他自己的精液。“不许碰。”  
  
史蒂夫吸进空气。“我—”然后在托尼缓缓将他的勃起全数纳入口中的同时将呼吸变作了呻吟。“操。”他能够感到托尼贴着他皮肤低笑，这令他摸索着攥住床单，双手成拳陷进丝织物中，避免自己去攥托尼的头发。“老天。”  
  
托尼哼声，震动全数化作窜过史蒂夫的细小颤抖。他就着嘴唇圈住史蒂夫阴茎底部的姿势逗留了片刻，鼻尖顶在史蒂夫腹股沟，任他适应托尼口腔与喉咙的热度。史蒂夫已经—他们成为伴侣的的第一周后，他就已经让托尼教他怎么做这个了，因为这感觉实在太好，没有理由不投桃报李。所有温热的潮湿和吮吸的压力包围着他，他感觉自己简直要死在这感觉中，或是因渴望而尖叫出声。“托尼，”他出声。“如果你要我—”他在托尼吞咽，喉部肌肉仿佛按摩般在他周围收缩时弓起背，发出无声的呻吟。  
  
一开始他并未察觉到两根手指小心地触碰他。托尼的手带着润滑剂的滑腻，手指在史蒂夫穴口来回抚摩，令他习惯这触感。史蒂夫颤抖了一下，无法抑制自己因这陌生的极度亲密感所带来的紧张。  
  
托尼抬起头，任史蒂夫的阴茎滑出他双唇。“目前为止还好？”他用一根手指贴上史蒂夫，按摩衔紧的肌肉。  
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫缓缓吐气。他刻意放松身体迎接托尼的抚触，任自己在床单上松弛下来。“有点奇怪，但感觉不坏。”事实上他放松以后，感觉其实很好。托尼手指的每一下轻抚和按压都令史蒂夫腹中某处隐秘的小小渴望低低翕动。“我很喜欢，”他声音粗嘎。  
  
“噢亲爱的，”托尼在史蒂夫膝上印下一吻。“那很好。什么时候不喜欢了就告诉我，好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点头，探身环住托尼后脑。他的爱人顺着他的意思俯下身，伏在史蒂夫身上亲吻他，缓慢、单纯而绵长。  
  
“呼气，”托尼贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇说，同时探入一根手指。  
  
史蒂夫几乎做好了万全准备—一点点痛，不适，或是总而言之的入侵感。但他此刻能想到的就只有此前他们做爱时，托尼的身体会他打开的样子，和现在自己为他摆出这个姿态会有什么样的感觉。“还是很好，”他说。  
  
托尼身躯后撤，一手抚过史蒂夫小腹，另一边手指小心深入史蒂夫体内。“我应该照顾一下它，”他说道，嘴角牵起邪恶的弧度，手指缠上史蒂夫的昂扬。  
  
“别忙。”史蒂夫手掌攥紧床单。“今晚慢慢来。我要等着你。”  
  
“是吗？”托尼俯身，呼吸拂过史蒂夫阴茎头部，那里已经变成深红色，滴落液体。“我会慢慢来。将你扩张得那么开。那么慢地操你。你确定愿意等吗，亲爱的？”  
  
“我—”史蒂夫犹豫着感到托尼抽出了手指，被托尼不在体内时自己感到的些许空虚惊讶得片刻失语。他舔湿嘴唇，托尼的视线集聚在这动作上，瞳孔扩大，暗沉饥渴。然后他又一次碰触史蒂夫，缓慢而坚定地推进两根手指，史蒂夫将胯部抬离床垫，方便他更好地深入。“ _神啊_ 。”  
  
“你的性爱之神，”托尼回道，史蒂夫惊讶地笑出声。“我会回应你的 _所有_ 祈祷。”  
  
“没你这么说的，”史蒂夫回他。他挪动胯部，顶着托尼的手碾磨。“你能—可不可以—”  
  
“怎么都行，”托尼轻易应允。  
  
“ _深一点_ ，”史蒂夫声音喑哑。“你能—向里，拜托，感觉—”他在托尼活动手掌，将手指又向自己体内推了些许时闭了闭眼。“感觉真好。仍然很好。老天，托尼告诉我这也是我给你的感觉。”  
  
“比这更好，”托尼低低回应，搅动史蒂夫体内的手指，小心地抚摩他的内壁。这令史蒂夫腹中绞紧，阴茎胀痛。“你令我恍若飞翔。你护我落回地面。你的每一下挺动都将我击溃四散，又用吻将我一块块拼回原状。”  
  
从史蒂夫喉间溢出，好似被人扼住一般的声响大概似乎也许是托尼的名字。他顶着托尼手掌碾磨，无声地请求更多。  
  
托尼满足了他。托尼向来如此。  
  
托尼推进他体内的第三根手指带来了一点点灼烧感。并非不受欢迎的那种，这疼痛令史蒂夫多少有些乐在其中，有点像是托尼失控时咬在他身上所感到的胀痛，或者是一次特别强烈的高潮过后，他的阴茎感到过分敏感的时刻。托尼的手指带着新鲜的滑腻，几乎快要有润滑从上滴落，那份凉意令他在托尼手指周围略略绞紧。  
  
“还好吗？”托尼问道。他研究史蒂夫表情的样子就像是对着电脑屏幕上滚过的数据行。“需要喘口气？”  
  
史蒂夫勉力令一边手掌放开床单，探进双腿间，手指裹住托尼手腕。“ _快动_ ，”他近乎绝望地开口。  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼现下的声调他此前鲜有听闻。  
  
开头的几秒漫长，托尼仅是活动在他体内的手指，并无进一步动作。史蒂夫在床单上挪动双脚，鼓励般地又将双腿打开了些许。他能够感到每一下动作时托尼手腕筋腱的跳动，并强迫自己放松下来，任托尼主导节奏。  
  
当他这么做了后，感觉美妙至极。托尼的手指在史蒂夫体内进进出出，每一次仿佛都更深入几分。他分开手指，将史蒂夫扩展开来，又是那种甜蜜的灼烧感，史蒂夫能够不时觉察得到。甚至都不是疼痛，只是……他颤抖了下，任眼皮合拢，托尼继续将他打开。  
  
漫长的几分钟后托尼抽回手，史蒂夫咬牙咽下从胸腔蜿蜒而上的一声毫无尊严的哀鸣。一双手掌抓住史蒂夫胯部将他按回床面，他的臀部挨在托尼大腿上，两腿分向两侧。有什么滑腻温热的塑料物件抵近了他，史蒂夫在一股液体突然流进他体内（ _噢老天哪_ ）时蓦然睁开眼睛。那感觉—老天那感觉—他在托尼的抓握中挣动胯部，背脊从床上弓起，感到液体缓缓在身体里蔓延开来。感觉有点凉，但并不冷，但感觉肮脏又陌生，还有—“ _老天_ ，”他出声。  
  
“我该为了没有提前警告你而抱歉的，”托尼挤眉弄眼，“但我认识这表情。”他仍有一手搭在史蒂夫胯上，用能令人淤青的力道攥紧他，不容他挪动；另一手拿着小小的塑料润滑剂瓶。  
  
史蒂夫透过半阖的眼帘看向托尼。他能够感觉那液体滑过他体内，潮湿的凌乱感，开始朝外流淌。天啊这就是 _托尼_ 在这种时候的感受吗，当—“拜托快些，”他匆匆开口。  
  
“嗯？”托尼挤了些润滑剂在手上，探向自己勃起时稍稍停顿。“我要不要带上套？”  
  
找回思绪花了史蒂夫一些时间，但在将注意力集中回问题本身后，他倾尽全力地摇头。当髋部支在另一个人大腿上时你很难武装好决断式口吻，但史蒂夫尽了最大努力。“不，”他说。说来他们也好几个月没有用保险套了，在托尼突兀地递给他一份性病检测报告（其中的周全思虑和毫无保留史蒂夫心领了，并将托尼的全然热情全数回馈）然后要求不带套直接来之后。  
  
“你确定？”托尼将差不多空了的润滑剂小瓶朝后一抛。“这样能整洁点。有些人喜欢这样。”  
  
和托尼的性爱意味着很多：热情、竞技、创意、温存；在他们只存续了短短数月的关系中，史蒂夫找不出他们关注整洁问题的任何时刻。“我简直不敢相信当你可以 _操我_ 时，你还要我说上好几遍。”  
  
“再说一遍。”托尼润滑自己的勃起，给了自己看上去像是惩罚性的一攥。他的眼神暗沉，定定地凝在史蒂夫脸上，刚才那句简直像条命令。  
  
“我说，操我，”史蒂夫重复。他略略扭动架在托尼大腿上的胯部，在一小点润滑被挤出体外时抑下一阵颤抖。“你已经让我问了 _六次_ 了，如果还要让我开口，对 _天_ 发誓我会下了这张床去找纳摩。”  
  
托尼大笑。“骗子。”他换成跪姿。“这样行吗，亲爱的？第一次可能跪着比较容易。”  
  
史蒂夫将一条腿环过托尼腰间，由着自己用上了比以往在床笫间允许自己所用的更大力道。史蒂夫把两人拽成相贴姿势时托尼摇晃了下，双手分开在史蒂夫胸膛两侧，抵住床垫撑住自己。“感觉很好，”史蒂夫说，稍稍扭动，略略伸展胯部。托尼沾满滑腻的勃起熨着史蒂夫的腹股沟。“所以你是打算把那玩意儿派上大用场呢，还是我得去柜子里把你的玩具盒子翻出来？”  
  
“我简直不敢相信自己曾经觉得你在性爱上面害羞，”托尼摆出一副懊丧神色。  
  
史蒂夫一手环住自己阴茎，匆匆地捋了三下。“是啊，真是不解之谜。”  
  
托尼笑起来，呼出的一口气温暖地吹拂史蒂夫的胸膛，然后将自己撑回跪姿。“你要告诉我—”  
  
“托尼。”史蒂夫抓起托尼的一只手攥紧。“今晚我们所做的一切，之前的每个晚上，包括豪车后座那次，我都很喜欢。就算是任何人都会觉得糟糕透顶的性爱，我都会因是和你共度而感觉惬意。如果我希望你停下，我就会开口，而在那之前—”他将托尼的手举到唇边，好亲吻他仍沾满润滑的的手背。“如果你总担心我以至于无法得到自己的乐趣，那就没意思了。跟我一起享受这一切好吗。要知道，我希望你也能喜欢这个。”他不好意思地笑笑。“不管你信不信，一开始我只是想确保你在这段关系中获得恰当的待遇。”  
  
托尼旋转仍在史蒂夫桎梏中的手腕，用一根手指抚摸史蒂夫面颊。“蠢蛋。”  
  
“你好意思说啊。”  
  
“那部电影挺糟糕，”托尼的回复显然风马牛不相及（史蒂夫已在这时代度过了快十五年，他早已接受自己永远不可能通晓托尼口中吐出的所有话语这一事实）。他将自己握在手心，倾近一点点直到史蒂夫能够感觉到他，缓缓挺进的热硬，略微有些巨大。  
  
这感觉和托尼手指给他的不同。更热。更大。不知为何有些不可阻挡之感。史蒂夫望着托尼的脸，发觉自己屏住了呼吸。他的爱人眼神灼在两人相贴的躯体上，挺动胯部，温柔地将阴茎顶入那处紧致。托尼嘴唇略略张开，史蒂夫能够听到他的呼吸破碎，几乎成了不受控制的喘息。  
  
这令史蒂夫几乎产生了不可言说的骄傲感，当每次他看着女性杀手托尼•斯塔克的自制力丢盔弃甲，就为一个布鲁克林来的小子的时候。  
  
史蒂夫将双腿在托尼腰上环紧，鼓励他继续。“你感觉上去……”他的话语在托尼一路顺利无碍地挺进时滞在了喉咙里。他手指嵌进床单，任由脑袋落回枕头。“我能感到你的搏动，”他说。  
  
托尼深深挺入史蒂夫体内，笑了起来。“这才对。它为你而跳动。”他俯身在史蒂夫小腹印下一吻。“一切都只为你，史蒂夫，一切。”他的声音紧绷，这话语下埋藏着太多过去，有些不堪，多数美好，尽数为 _他们共有_ ，且珍贵无匹。  
  
“你说得好像我不是同感一样，”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼摇头，但重新微笑起来，两手滑上史蒂夫大腿，握住他髋部。  
  
然后他开始动作。  
  
他先是抽出，速度慢得磨人，只留头部在内。然后他重又挺入，比第一次加快了些许。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，将大腿再分开些许直到肌肉扯痛，集中心思配合托尼的节奏。每一次抽出他的肌肉都紧环着托尼，好像他的身体要令他们紧紧结合一般，他还能够感到自己的呼吸随着每一下谨慎的挺入而愈发急促，好似他的身体因托尼的进入而容不下更多空气。  
  
 _那就托尼_ ，他弓起背迎上一下稍微重了些的挺入，心不在焉地想。如果真的要选的话。  
  
“呼吸，”托尼开口。他放开史蒂夫髋部，两手成拳重又放在史蒂夫胸膛两侧，俯在他上方摆动胯部。  
  
仿佛有闪电窜过他身体。史蒂夫被扼住般吸气，整个人震动一下，托尼阴茎的每一下滑动都令他因兴奋而颤抖。  
  
托尼低头对他咧开嘴。“那里，”他带着足够分量的自得开口，“就是你的前列腺。”  
  
史蒂夫的呻吟低低在他胸腔里滚动。他一手攥住托尼肩膀，好似这样就能令他承受这个人对他的身体所做的一切。“ _再用力些，_ ”他回到，另一手缠进托尼发间。  
  
“摸你自己，”托尼说。汗水从他喉部蜿蜒流下，滴在史蒂夫胸膛上。“我想在你里面感到你高潮。”他低头，用舌面在史蒂夫胸膛滑过，舔去自己的汗水。“老天，我敢说你含着我高潮的样子一定会甜蜜无匹。紧得不可思议。来吧，亲爱的。”他将阴茎从史蒂夫体内抽出，只留头部，然后在挺身进入时低头吮咬史蒂夫一边乳尖。  
  
史蒂夫攥住托尼后颈的手几乎痉挛，他能够感到他爱人的唇在他肤上牵起笑意。不需托尼再次开口，他用另一只手探向两人交叠的身躯之间，覆上自己的勃起，恰恰迎上托尼的挺入。  
  
“操，你简直美极了。”托尼亲吻刚刚吮过的乳尖，然后依次吻上史蒂夫心口，和喉咙下的凹陷。“这么美。再快点。来吧。”他挺动胯部撞击史蒂夫，并不粗暴，但也与温柔并不沾边。“我想在你高潮时操着你，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫伴着一声尖锐的哭喊射了出来。他弓起背，这使托尼进入得更深，每一下胯部的粗暴挺动都冲击着他的高潮边缘，令他几乎无法呼吸。他浑身颤抖，托尼的勃起充盈他体内的感觉贯穿始终。  
  
他感觉自己像是天旋地转后余生的破布偶。全身无力，温暖而筋疲力尽。他的呼吸平缓到更加自持的频率，但在托尼挺动得足够深时还是会有小小颤抖。这感觉几乎太过不能承受，但似乎又不至于，并且也不是不适，而是令史蒂夫想要在短短休憩之后再来一轮。他合上眼睛。  
  
“你以后再也不许在下面了，”史蒂夫说。他感觉自己简直要溺在这快感之中，话语出口松垮懒散，他就那么躺在那里，仿若无骨般在这丝质床单之上，整个身体随着托尼阴茎的每下挺入而震动。  
  
“啊，你也就是现在这么说说。我俩都清楚你多爱我的屁股。”托尼的皮肤因汗水而闪闪发亮，瞳色因高潮将至而接近深蓝。史蒂夫能够从托尼瞳孔的深暗程度而精准判断出他还有多久到达高潮。这样的时候他无从决定自己更喜欢哪一种：是托尼永无止境地像这样在他体内，还是感受到托尼最终的释放。他想起托尼推进他体内的润滑，然后决定后者更棒一些。  
  
“我是挺爱，”史蒂夫说。他探身将手指探入托尼发间，后颈上的发卷被汗水沾湿。他看进托尼眼里，缓慢而欣悦地牵起一个笑。“我也爱你的老二。你的嘴。你的手。我爱你的心，你的温柔。我爱你对我这么好的样子。”他弓起身子，倾近好能吻到他。“我爱你，托尼。”  
  
托尼在吻中呻吟起来，他的下一番挺动略略重了些。“史蒂夫，老天，别说这种话。”  
  
“爱你，”史蒂夫贴着托尼的耳朵吐字。“我爱你，托尼•斯塔克。为我高潮吧。就这样。我等着你。”  
  
逸出托尼唇间的声响更像是一声呻吟。他离高潮只差一线，史蒂夫能够从托尼每下动作中的颤抖感到他的高潮如同潮水般阵涌。  
  
“我想要这个，”他说。“你将我照顾得如此之好，托尼，你让我感觉如此之好。现在我想要这个，甜心，给我吧，我想感觉到你在我里面高潮。”  
  
“ _操_ ，”托尼说，将脸埋在史蒂夫喉间，高潮时的热液喷在史蒂夫体内，托尼的胯部贴着他挺动研磨。  
  
史蒂夫一手紧紧环过他背部，另一手箍在胯间，在他因高潮而颤抖时拥紧了他。托尼倒在他胸前，近乎瘫软，胸膛起伏，呼吸火热潮湿，拂在史蒂夫喉际。  
  
托尼喘息空气，抬起一边犹颤的手抚摸史蒂夫头发。然后他在史蒂夫颈侧印下一个轻吻，抬起头。  
  
史蒂夫转头，衔过托尼的唇亲吻他，然后又一次，胸膛相贴令史蒂夫能感到托尼的挨着他的心跳渐渐恢复正常。他放开对托尼髋部的抓握，希望自己并没有留下淤青，但知道大概还是留了，然后将双臂环上托尼背脊。  
  
有那么一会他失去了时间概念，但托尼的呼吸已经平静下来良久，他最终动作时史蒂夫已经开始昏昏欲睡。  
  
史蒂夫不可自抑地发出一声轻轻的抗议，他在托尼低头对他微笑时眨了下眼。“我不动的话，明早我俩都会很不舒服的，”托尼说。“而我动的话，会搞得有点糟乱。”他亲吻史蒂夫仍环在他背上的手臂内侧。“所以让我起来，把我俩都收拾干净，好吗？”  
  
他说得没错。史蒂夫的胯部已经在抗议了，大腿处的灼烧感也开始迈向不适。到明早他就会好好的，但眼下……他松手，任手臂落回床面，托尼拔出时发出一声湿润、令人有些尴尬的声响。  
  
余韵几乎全数散尽，史蒂夫这时才感到有点湿泞，和一点点酸痛。他同时还感到自己挺喜欢这感觉。就像在健身房出了一身好汗。或是捣鼓摩托车时弄得满身机油。所有如此令人愉悦的事物都应留下它的印迹。  
  
托尼将一根手指抵住他，进入通畅毫无阻碍。“不疼？”  
  
史蒂夫摇头。“就像好好运动了一番，”他说。“但老天，托尼，如果你再像现在这样碰我，我会想再来一次的。”  
  
有那么一瞬托尼看着像是认真在考虑这回事。“我觉得此刻第三轮对我来说有点太超过了，”他懊丧地开口。他起身消失在浴室，史蒂夫听见那里传来水声。  
  
他该去搭把手，他模模糊糊地想。但他感觉全身发软，筋疲力尽，而托尼似乎游刃有余。  
  
床垫在他身边凹陷—只是一点点，托尼的床垫不可思议地质量上乘，总有一天史蒂夫会鼓足勇气问一问他这是上哪儿买的，他用超级士兵薪水买不买得起。或者他就继续用身下这床就好。他感觉托尼应该不会介意。  
  
温热的水滴落在他胸膛上，仅仅几下。史蒂夫撑开眼皮，看见托尼用一块毛巾仔细地擦拭他的胸膛和小腹。结束之后，托尼将布扔到床边，自床头的盆里又捞出一条。他绞干这一条然后向下，拭过史蒂夫腹股沟间，然后抹去他双腿之间的一片润滑与精液混合的狼藉。第二条布也去和前面那块作了伴，托尼爬回史蒂夫身侧躺下。“还好？”他问，拉过被单覆上史蒂夫尚带潮红的身躯。  
  
“比好还要好，”史蒂夫向他保证，试图将托尼拉进双臂之间。“比你保证的还要好。谢谢。”  
  
托尼在他怀里扭动，像只小狗寻找舒适的处所，一手滑上史蒂夫腰间。“为你，一切都可以，”他说，无声地应和着他之前的话语。  
  
史蒂夫将唇印上托尼的发，闭上眼睛。  
  
托尼啮咬他的喉咙。“但是说真的。甜心？”  
  
史蒂夫闭着眼翻翻眼睛。“哦快闭嘴。那是动情一刻嘛。”  
  
“是啊。我知道。” 托尼朝史蒂夫胸膛又拱得近了点。“傻—瓜。”  
  
“我现在去找纳摩还不迟。”  
  
“随你怎么说，”托尼回道。他将脑袋埋进史蒂夫脸下，额头顶着史蒂夫喉咙。“你知道你爱我的。”  
  
“是啊，是啊。”史蒂夫环住托尼后脑，手指梳理托尼头发。“我知道你也爱我。”


End file.
